Minutos de Locura
by megumi1909
Summary: Breve parodia, muy divertida a mi parecer. Si quieren reirse un rato, no se la pueden perder!Harry tiene un pijama d snitchs... Draco sigue siendo Draco incluso cuando es Harry oO
1. Chapter 1

**Unos minutos de locura**

**Megumi1909**

**((Ningún personaje me pertenece….. Los hechos son ficticios, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia….))**

* * *

Draco Malfoy había tenido un mal sueño… soñó que era el engreído de Harry Potter y se le aparecía el Señor Tenebroso. De repente, despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza... Le dolía como nunca antes había sentido... No podía abrir los ojos debido al dolor, así que decidió mantenerlos cerrados... Y se volvió a dormir...

Luego de unos minutos, unas manos lo zarandeaban...

Abrió los ojos asustado, había tenido otra pesadilla y vio quién lo había despertado...

- Pero qué estás haciendo? Qué haces acá com.. com... - Draco no pudo terminar la frase... Mientras hablaba se tocaba la frente que le dolía y en lugar de sentir su suave pelo se vio tocando una cabellera negra, enredada... Miró sus manos, sus uñas siempre cuidadas, ahora estaban sucias y mal cortadas...

- Pero qué dices Harry? Estás bien? Yo también duermo aquí por si no recuerdas... Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y te desperté..

"Me ha llamado Harry??? Y qué ha dicho de una pesadilla? Me parece a mí que despertar en el cuerpo de Potter es una peor pesadilla..." Sin embargo.. decidió comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias...

- Qué día es hoy?

- Sábado...

"Genial.. no hay clases hoy.. tengo que buscar a Potter... Pero no puedo con estas fachas... veamos cómo luciría Potter si se arregla un poco más"

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar...

- A donde vas???

"Por qué Weasley es tan controladoooor?!?!?!"

Draco miró a Ron a través de los ojos de Harry... "Te importa?", pensó, pero en su lugar dijo:

- Voy a tomar una ducha...

Buscó el baúl de Harry al pie de la cama y sacó ropa... Entró al baño (n/a: asumamos que cada cuarto tiene baño adentro xD...) y se miró al espejo.. No podía creerlo... Harry Potter le devolvía la mirada... Miró como iba vestido y casi le entra un ataque de risa... El pijama era muy gracioso, de algodón, no como los que el solía usar, sus pijamas de seda, suaves al tacto, delicados con su piel... y encima, este pijama de Potter tenía dibujos de snitchs que volaban... "Qué estupidez..."

Se desnudó y se duchó casi con los ojos cerrados... Era un poco difícil imaginarse que seguía estando en su cuerpo... Pero no podía ducharse como todos los días y observar la anatomía de su enemigo número 1...

ooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOooo

Por su parte, Harry dormía a pata suelta.. (n/a: es decir, profundamente). Su mente estaba tranquila porque no estaba teniendo pesadillas con Voldemort como todos los días. De repente escuchó voces afuera de su cuarto... Eran voces desconocidas para él, de mujeres... Qué raro.. No sonaban como Gryffindor... Abrió los ojos y dio un salto del susto... Por qué todo era verde y plata???... Por qué no tenía puesto el pijama de snitchs que le había regalado Hermione???... Por qué no sentía su pelo despeinado? Por qué se sentía tan limpio y perfumado? (n/a: No estoy diciendo que Harry generalmente apestara, pero Malfoy es en extremo cuidadoso con su aspecto)

Se levantó corriendo de la cama, tropezando con los bordillos del pijama sedoso y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero...

- Malfoy???

- Qué pasa Draco? Es temprano...

Harry volteó.. Zabini lo miraba desde su cama...

- Nada, nada... Estaba... eemm... repitiendo mi apellido... (oO)

Felizmente Zabini estaba tan adormilado que ni siquiera hizo intentos para entenderlo y volvió a dormir...

Harry pensó: Tengo que buscar a Malfoy.. seguro el tiene la culpa... (¬¬)

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Malfoy salió de la ducha (tras repetidos intentos de Ron de abrir la puerta porque Harry nunca tardaba tanto...) y se vistió. Peinó el pelo de Harry con un hechizo, y lo hizo lucir bien... (Draco Malfoy incluso se preocupaba de lucir bien en cuerpo ajeno... oO) Se perfumó y salió. Lo primero que vio fue a Ron sentado en el suelo esperando... "Que acaso este no tiene nada mejor que hacer??"

- Weas... digo.. Ron... (¬¬)... no podrías darme un poco de espacio??

- Es que Hermione me pidió que no te quitara un ojo de encima.. Por las pesadillas y los dolores... tú sabes...

"Como si supiera..."

- Ya.. bueno.. no necesito que me cuiden... Dile eso a Gran.. a ella...

Ron había sido advertido por Hermione que Harry iba a actuar como si pudiera cuidarse por sí mismo, por eso no le dio más vuelta al asunto, pero aún así siguió observándolo...

Draco salió de la habitación... Donde estaban las escaleras?

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry salió de la habitación y de la Sala Común de Slytherin... tratando de llegar lo más rápido a la Sala de Gryffindor... La gente despierta a esa hora lo miraba extraño. Claro, no todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy recién levantado, sin peinarse, y con pijama corriendo por todo Hogwarts!!!

Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una chica iba adelante suyo y pasó encima de ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Cuando vio quien era, respiró de la tranquilidad.. Pero ella no...

- Malfoy! Qué haces??? Quítate de encima mío!!!!

Harry entonces recordó que esa mañana no era el mismo... Le dolía tratar mal a su mejor amiga... Pero...

- Tú estabas en mi camino Gran... Granger... Busco a Mal.. digo.. al mal nacido de tu amigo Potter... Lo has visto?

- No debería importarte lo que haga Harry, Malfoy...

Ella siguió caminando, dándole la espalda.. y Harry se quedó abatido como un perrito abandonado haciendo un puchero en medio del pasillo... Para los que pasaban por el pasillo veían una escena divertida-conmovedora. Draco Malfoy con apariencia extraña, con una cara confundida, sin saber qué hacer, con sueño... y sin asear...

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando Hermione entró en la Sala Común vio a un Harry bien arreglado, para ser sábado por la mañana...

- Harry, vas a salir a algún lado?

El no le hizo caso..

- HARRY?!?!?!?!

Draco se sobresaltó al oírla..

- Yo?

- No.. .Harry el sucio...(n/a: es un libro, o una película, dirty harry xD)

- Que? Estoy sucio?!?!?! Donde?!?!?!

- Primero, no! Es un libro... más bien estás demasiado limpio.. y segundo... desde cuando te importa si estás limpio?!

- Yoo.. estee.. tengo que buscar a alguien...

- Ah! Malfoy te estaba buscando.. (hizo una mueca desagradable..) Me arroyó en el pasillo y preguntó por tí...

- Yo me estoy buscando??

- Que?!?!?!? Harry estás bien?

"Ups! Cierto.. Yo soy Draco, pero estoy en el cuerpo de Potter... y si Malfoy me está buscando, es que Potter me está buscando... Soy un genio"

- Sisi… me voy…

Hermione vio como su amigo se alejaba y sacudió la cabeza...

((En el pasillo...))

- Potter!

- Malfoy!!!!

Ambos al unísono: Devuélveme mi cuerpo!!!!!

- Potter!! Dime qué haces en pijama?!?!?!?! qué haces sentado en el suelo con esa cara de estúpido?!?!?!?!

- Esperando a que aparezcas tu Malfoy!!!!!

- Al menos yo me he vestido bien!!!!! y no me he quedado en pijama!!!!!!!!

- Yo.. yoo... yooooooo... yo tengo amnesia...

- oO.. que?! Qué bicho te picó Potter?!

((Figúrense la escena a continuación..))

Alumnos que pasan por el pasillo. Ven que "Harry Potter" le grita a "Draco Malfoy" acerca de su pijama mientras Draco tiene cara de perdido en el espacio... No les extrañaría que estén bajo los efectos de un hechizo, estando en el colegio de Hogwarts, "donde todo puede pasar y no debes sorprenderte si amaneces convertido en un sapo".

Aparece el director. Dumbledore. Ve la extraña escena... Sonríe... (Cada día está más loco)... Los ve discutir... Más bien "Harry" sigue gritando a un "Malfoy" que se ha ido en busca de sapos... oO... Lo sigue... hasta el bosque prohibido.. Donde los seres fantásticos que habitan en él los miran más extraño aún... Porque el pijama de seda se está llenando de barro... y porque cada vez se alejan más de la luz.. y porque siguen corriendo uno detrás del otro... Y nadie supo nunca donde fueron a parar...

* * *

**Fin... aparentemente... **

**Q les pareció?? Fue un momento de locura... jajajaja xD... Me dieron ganas de escribir algo así, muy divertido! Díganme q les parecio... tal vez no tenemos el mismo sentido del humor.. Pensaba continuarla... Por ej diciendo cómo se habían cambiado de cuerpos... o q pasaría a continuación... pero me pareció mas conveniente dejarlo asi... ambos personajes manejando su propio destino! jejejejeje**

**les agradeceria infinitamente un reviewwww!!!!!!!!!!**

**gracias**

**megumi1909**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unos minutos (más) de locura**

**Megumi1909**

((Ningún personaje me pertenece….. Los hechos son ficticios, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia….))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lloraba desconsolada en un pasillo de Hogwarts…. Se le acerca saltando su amigo pelirrojo…

- Hermione!!! Por qué lloras?! El día está hermosoo!! Lamentablemente hay muchos sapos afuera…

- Ron! En qué mundo vives!!! No te das cuenta que Harry ha desaparecido???

- Harry ha desaparecido? Dónde esta?!

- Si lo supiera no estaría aquí sentada…. (idiota… ¬¬)

- Hermione! Qué te haría la persona más feliz de la tierra en este momento??

- Mmmm… comer una torta de chocolate!...

-…..

- Ah! Y que Harry vuelva sano y salvo claro! …

- Genial! Entonces yo te haré feliz!!!!!!!!! Sólo dame una ayuda para encontrarlo… piensa Hermione!

Hermione piensa.. piensa mucho más que durante un examen (si es que eso es posible…) y luego, cuando estuvo a punto de salirle humo…

- Ya sé quién tiene la culpa!!

- Quién?!?!?!

- Draco Malfoooy! El buscaba a Harry! Me han dicho que los vieron juntos!!!! Malfoy estaba en pijama!!!! Corrían…. No sé a dónde….

- Y Harry estaba con su pijama de snitchs?!?!?!?!

- El que yo le regalé? Por qué?

- Porque estaba buscándolo y no lo encontré…

- Para qué querías el pijama tú?!!!!

- Es que me gusta…… - Ron pone cara de pobrecito con los ojitos brillantes…

- Espérate a tu cumpleaños y te regalo uno…

- En serio?! – Los ojos de Ron se iluminan de la emoción…

- Peeero…

- Pero?

- Debes encontrar a Harry!!!!

- Si lo encuentro… puedo quedarme con el pijama?!?!?!

- No Ron!!!! Es de Harry!!! Además, él no lo tenía puesto… estaba muy perfumado…

- Cierto! Tienes razón… pero tal vez le gusta tanto el pijama y no quiere que yo lo coja. Entonces se lo dejó puesto bajo su ropa!

- oO

Hermione pensó que Ron estaba perdiendo la cabeza… pero, quién no?...

Mientras su amigo iba en busca de Harry.. ella se dirigió a la sala de Gryffindor… Dijo la contraseña: sapos rojos.. y entró….

Luego, decidida a buscar más pistas entro al cuarto de sus amigos… Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar el pijama de snitchs… en un cesto! En el tacho de basura!

- Maldito Harry Potter…. ¬¬.. Cómo puedes botar algo que yo, Hermione Granger, te regalé con tanto cariño… Debo admitir que es un pijama sonso, pero me dijiste que te gustó…. Cómo fuiste capaz...

Hermione empieza a llorar…. Hasta que entra Neville.

- Neville! Harry botó el pijama que le regalé!!!!!! Mira! Estaba aquí! En el tachoo!

- Hermione, no te gastes…. Eso no es un tacho…

- Sí es un tacho! Qué me crees?! Ignorante!! Sé muy bien lo que es!

- No Hermione… es el cesto de ropa sucia de Harry…

- oO

Hermione soltó el pijama tras un gesto de asco…

- Lo sabía. Estaba probándote a ti.

- Sí, claro Hermione…

Tomando un profundo respiro, Hermione se fue, dolida por dentro… avergonzada por no saber diferenciar la ropa sucia de la basura…

((Mientras.. en el bosque prohibido…))

"Malfoy" (osea Harry) buscaba sapos, brincaba… "Harry" (osea Malfoy) lo seguía con dificultad… Llegan a un claro en el bosque y se aparece Dumbledore… quien al ver la escena empieza a reir…

"Harry" empieza a gritarle a Dumbledore…

- Vuélvanos a la normalidad!

- Si así lo quiere…

Dumbledore empieza a hacer una danza extraña…. Dice unos "budibudipanpan"…. Y de repente… Harry vuelve a ser Harry y Draco vuelve a ser Draco…

Draco empieza a llorar…

- Señor Malfoy, ya los volví a la normalidad… por qué llora?

- Míreme!!! Estoy lleno de barro…. Apesto… no me he bañado…. Mi pijama está cochino.. y todo por culpa de Potter!

Ambos miran a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió… o aquel que se perdió buscando sapos… o se volvió uno… Harry estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez tratando de hacer burbujas….

- Me temo que Voldemort ha trastornado la mente del señor Potter…. Debe entenderlo señor Malfoy…

- Háganos volver al castillo!

- No soy su sirvienta!

- Pero es el director.. debe velar por el bienestar de sus alumnos! Cuando mi padre se entere…

Dumbledore empezó otra extraña danza y otra combinación de palabras…. "tintinplanblum"… y aparecieron en el castillo….

- Harry! Harry!

Hermione venía corriendo apresurada y tropezó con sus propios pies…

- Qué torpe eres sangre sucia!

- Cállate Malfoy! Mira quien es el sucio ahora! Harry! Qué te hicieron? Creí que habías botado el pijama de snitchs! Porque lo vi en la basura.. Pero luego.. bueno, siempre supe que no, que era el cesto de ropa sucia.. y que claro, tienes que lavar el pijama para volverlo a usar… Porque te gusta no Harry? Te gusta el pijama… Por eso lo quieres limpio.. para tener sueños limpios eh?

Mientras Hermione hablaba Harry caminaba como un autómata… y ella no paraba de hablar.

- Mandé a Ron a buscarte… porque el quería un pijama igual al tuyo… Pero ya no le daré uno porque no te encontró… Por él fui a buscar tu pijama.. y por eso lo encontré en la basura… bueno.. siempre supe que era el cesto de ropa sucia, que quede claro.. Porque yo sé que en el fondo te gusta la limpieza Harry.. y también te gusta el pijama verdad? Bueno en fin… No sé qué habrá sido de Ron…. El estaba celoso por el pijama.. Yo creo que fue a buscarte sólo para ver si tenías el pijama puesto debajo de tu ropa.. Porque el creía que era así… Porque tu no querías que el toque el pijama de snitchs…. Pero nunca te encontró… y nunca encontrará el pijama… Porque yo lo escondí…. No se iba a quedar en la basura… bueno, el cesto.. porque siempre supe que era el cesto de ropa sucia…. No quieres una torta de chocolate Harry?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin?**

**No quedó tan bien…. Se me fueron las ideas graciosas creo.. Espero que al menos les guste…. Me dio risa escribir las partes de Hermione al menos…**

**Espero saber qué opinan ustedes!!!!!!!!!!**

**Megumi1909 ******


End file.
